New Start
by TheDarkOneAwakens
Summary: The story unravels as you see what made Danny what he is now,reviews are wanted as a new writer I could use help to correct errors that you could see that I cant
1. Where it starts

A New Beginning

I was betrayed by what I thought to be my friends. My family even sided against me the looks on there faces when they found out what I was. They acted as if I wasn't part of their family. They sent me of to a government lab to have test done to remove this monster they said that was inside me. Every day that I sit here waiting to be tested with something new that brings me pain but the test don't work everything they try only turns out wrong.

I planned to get revenge on those who put me in this hell. When I get out I swear I'm coming for them. I had my escape plan ready it was all ready to be put to use but I had to work out the problems. As I worked through I fixed them and was ready to put the plan to action.I waited till nightfall that's when I thought they wouldn't expect it.

It was time for me to escape this living nightmare. I hadn't used my powers since I'd been here I couldn't take the risk of being shot down by another one of the men in white. It's been only weeks since I had tried to escape last I began to use my powers and phase through the wall of the cell. I duplicated myself so that any passing by guards wouldn't suspect anything. You would think that security would be a lot tighter but it wasn't on the inside at least.

Outside it was covered with guards,dogs, and a ghost shield getting the shield would be more work than any of the guards or any other type of security. I found a guard and over shadowed him and began talking to the other guards to find out where the source of the ghost shield came from it had came from the center of the building. The guards didn't suspect a thing. They figured I had been a new guy here at this asylum. I had released the guard and began to fly to the top of the building.

I found the satellite that was creating the ghost shield. The guards noticed that the shield was gone and were already coming for me. I couldn't hold out much longer my duplicate was taking my energy I tried to fly but only got a few feet in the air before I hit the ground. I tried to take my duplicate back but I was to weak to. I had enough energy to turn Intangible so that nobody could see me.

But that didn't last. I used what was left of my power to take my duplicate back. Once I did I had gotten more energy to begin walking out of this place the guards were still stunned at my duplicate disappearing. I began to pick up on speed I started to run then my run became into flying. I didn't look back I was determined to get revenge on those who put me there.

I was coming for them and wouldn't even expect it. As I began the trail to what I had once called a home and what was now going to be a living hell. I was there I was at amity park. I began to walk to my what use to be my home I didn't bother to knock I came to my room grabbed what I needed I was going to start my rampage. I decided to look to see if anyone was home I had saw Maddie and jack jazz must have been in her room.

I flew to the lab to go to the ghost zone. The ghost zone had been sealed off. I started to tear the boards off along with the chains and locks. I hadn't even thought about jack or anyone hearing me luckily no one did so I began to open the ghost zone as I opened it on I flew through it. I had found some ghost who would be willing to destroy this town.

Before long ghosts started to fly out an wreak havic on the people of amity park. They destroyed cars buildings as they went through the town. I disappeared out of the lab. I changed the suit it had a hood the sleeves wore ripped. I became Enraged when I saw that no one seemed to care that the ghost were destroying the town.

I tried to get their attention by blasting the house that got them to move but not anything else so I used my ghostly wail the whole house started to fall apart but still remained standing but jack, Maddie, and jazz had gotten the house already aiming there guns at me without a thought. I barley kept a straight face because of the fact that I knew there weapons couldn't of stopped me. They didn't hesitate to shoot me I didn't want end what I had started so quickly so I decided to have some fun with this. I decided I would duplicate myself. I had more strength this time so I made more than just one.

I had multiple ones starting chaos some throwing cars others overshadowing civilians there was no limit on what was going to happen to amity park tonight. As I began my rampage on this town I saw that the people I had planed to get revenge on weren't effected by my small efforts so I decided to make them individually fear me instead of the whole town. I had some of my copy's help me with the Fenton's. I had picked them up and kept going higher and higher they were pleading for mercy but it didn't satisfy me I felt that I could do so much better than this so I dropped them. As they were falling there was and urge to save them but I wasn't going to save them.

I was going to make there life like mine. HELL! I came down where I could catch them but for some reason the fell through my arms. I decided that this wasn't any fun because this day of pain and suffering wasn't near the amount I had in months that I was there with the constant feeling of hurt and betrayal until I thought about a different way that it was there fault not mine there's. I realized that I was lost an thought an that I had forgot about the Fenton's while they were falling to there death I was going down memory lane trying to see all the other times they had messed with my life. I caught them again and let them talk they started to go off on me and started to yell but it wasn't seconds before I used my ghostly wail they got quiet and began to become unconscious.

I hadn't used my ghostly wail at close of a range. I didn't know how they would be effected they couldn't move they were stuck until it was over they had reawaken in destroyed house that was once where there home was it was all falling in around them since I hit the first time to get there attention. I had left them there not even thinking if the ghost shield would be able to be used. It was still functioning I thought that I would let them live as I destroyed everything surrounding them. I tried to see if they would make this quick but they wouldn't so I unleashed hell on them.

I went back to the ghost zone to meet clockwork I wanted to see my future to see what was next to of my dreadful life. I watched as in the future I was infamous. I showed no mercy to anyone I had this small part in fear of me but they had managed to live through this. My family so speak was moves to a government base that I could get into but I'd rather have some fun with the city's people. I had remembered what clockwork said that I would know what was the right thing in the end but I got pass that thought I began to watch the town live in fear It wasn't fun without someone to challenge me I waited then someone emerged from the shadows I stepped up to my challenger I began to chuckle as the mere kid thought he had a chance. He tried to attack as a began to walk away but in one shot I disarmed him.

I could tell he hadn't thought this through or didn't know what to do next he was standing there still no sign of any movement. He left when it was nightfall I had someone pay him a visit. I had him make sure that no one stands up to me. But I had I a feeling that this one wouldn't be taken down who didn't even come close to matching up to me. I was right as this one had beaten him I thought to myself if I want something done do it myself.

I searched for this person every where destroying everything that wasn't already fallen to the ground. I haven't even found out the name of this thing I had noticed that the person was even a person but a ghost that was once an enemy of mine when I was a hero to this town. I confronted this ghost and didn't give him a chance I had already throw him through the wall the building collapsed on him there was no movement it was done it didn't even take me no time but yet the person I hired couldn't even start the job let alone finish it. I decide to leave this place in anarchy I left to go out to the desert I had no time for this anymore I moved on to something else as I left this place I remember the pain and suffering that occurred but there was a small part where I was happy only for the moment then the moments gone. I set up a place to stay for the night. I had built a lab not much of one but start with what I had.

I had took something's from the lab at amity park. I used them to make this lab it looked like a real one but not like it was going to be put to a good use like it was not normal. That word stroke a memory of how my life was at school always outcasted from people even others like me rejected me I got rid of the thought as the anger built up and hit the wall of a the lab then I as I pulled my hand back I saw the hole that was made sighing knowing that I would regret that sometime. I walked out of the lab to see a pack of coyotes one was a just a pup not able to hunt on its own I sawed it was left behind no one to help it. I flew over to the pack as they continued I helped the pup but it seemed happier so I thought I should keep it.

I headed back to lab and made a spot for this pup it laid down and began to sleep I had gotten some stuff that it would need. I began on my work at the lab I made tools to expand on this small room that I called my lab. Over time it got bigger and so did the pup he began to help as if he knew what to do without me speaking. But being so small he couldn't so I didn't know he knew what to do I dropped ectoplasm without knowing. The pup must of got into it witch explained why he was acting different he was becoming half ghost,great I thought to myself a ghost dog. It went unnoticed till he began floating while he was running trying to hunt for food.

I was not sure what was going to happened next so I didn't worry about what was going on. I had almost made an actually house out of that lab I had at first. I began to search for supplies since we were running low. I had been remembering what had happened to me as how I was unaccepted in that place. I searched and didn't find any so I went back to the lab since that was were I was mainly at now since I didn't have a home anymore. I was up all night remembering everything.

I remembered how I felt as I watched my life crumble into nothing. It had been months since I was last in the town. As I set there in the lab unraveling all of my thoughts trying to see if there was anyway to get new abilities. I thought that if I could make the ghostly wail I could make something else with more power. I sat there thinking but still nothing seemed to work i thought if this barrier that stop me from use all of my brain was gone maybe i could put this thought to action I only need a way to do it now.


	2. The day Amity Park feared Danny phantom

I kept trying an trying to find what would let get these new powers that I desire. I had thought about it multiple times if clockwork goes back when I had got my powers and tweaked the gateway to the ghost zone I could have different powers with theses ones to. I went to clockwork and struggled to convince him but he gave in after I showed him I was the top ghost here I stepped in the chamber to make sure that it didn't delete my ghost half if this didn't work gas swarmed my body as my vision faded I woke to clockwork in my face I chuckled as he made a joke about me looking like a ghost. I tried these various powers he said that it was all mental if I wanted new ones I had to just think of them and they would work or as we hoped if not my head would just explode said clockwork. I used and nothing happened but time had froze as clock didn't move I slowly discovered I had quantum powers.

People of Amity Park beware, I came back and it was almost a struggle to get in they changed there weapons and they didn't show emotion at all I froze time an got to what they now called HQ I walked into a guard while time was froze and was able to see his memory's I had found out jack had gotten insanely better as if he wasn't human anymore or trained by a ghost I thought to look into it. I began to change into my human half but I looked like my ghost half without my powers guess I need to learn how to use those powers first before I try to use them. I'll have to train with the pup at home, I was still powerless and was unnoticed but it seemed like it wasn't for long when I was stopped by a guard. I tried to use my powers but there was no use every time I try I burned more of my energy so I tried to act normal so they wouldn't expect anything. The guard began to question me about where I was from an things like that I got through them easy then he asked for a name without a second thought I said Tucker.

He stopped for a second to think about it but it seemed he didn't get anywhere on what he had thought about. I began to walk passed towards the HQ since I was off the hook now. Amity Park was done, it was going be a war zone once I found out what the source was they gave them chance against me. I finally made it at HQ I found Jack but security was tight but nothing I couldn't handle. Put your hands up I heard as the sound of the gun be loaded I gave my powers one more try, they worked but I didn't have time I turned around and it was Tucker and Sam I shot tucker but when I did he must have been teleported because he disappeared but not far enough because I could hear him trapped in the walls I couldn't stop laughing it was hilarious a guy who has to kill me was stopped by a wall priceless.

Sam shot the wall Tucker fell out and began to try keep what was left of his dignity they fired their guns each shot one hit one miss same pattern every time I quickly noticed this and used my powers with this I could kill them easily I knew it they knew it everyone did but that wouldn't be as fun so I redirected the bullet to Sam in the arm and Tucker in the leg the resume time to enjoy the show. They both were gone while they tried not to scream in pain as they removed the bullets while they ran. This wasn't right I knew it, it wasn't supposed to be this easy but why now did they fall back something isn't right whoever this source is I'm coming for you. I waited for them to attack they never came I tried something new I teleported the dog with me I thought if this worked I could teleport anything.

I began to walk to the next room looking for a worthy fight. I had found a guard and thought to try something new I thought about something to teleport. In seconds a tank was crushing this guy but his face was just priceless I couldn't quit laughing. I heard a crunch as I moved on,it was his eye crunching under my foot. Still couldn't find Jack anywhere,where could they be hiding him.

I made six copy's of me and the dog to find the leader of this place quicker. Finally I found someone it was Jazz,I was surprised no one to protect her,there was nothing to stop me from killing her but I never thought if she was part of this what made me to go to the goverment. My mind was clouded I didn't know what my problem was. I froze time and my copy's joined to be one. Out of nowhere my copy hit me I guess I needed some sense knocked into me literaly.

I didn't have time to talk to Jazz because I know she will try to so I heated the door so that she couldn't get out. I kept searching for Jack but it was no use'I was trying to use surprise to my advantage but that wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. I got tired of this waiting I had been playing so I let out a ghostly wail. Walls crumbled down like dominoes I saw Jack he ran like he saw a ghost...I just realized what I said,the chase had began as he tried every trap he had put out he still couldn't stop what was his fate.

I blasted him as he fell to the ground I walked slowly (like in the horror movies how Jason or any of them walk all intense) he seemed not as scared of me this time but I could change that in seconds if that was what I needed to do that wasn't my objective, I had to know who was helping them in this,how they are still able to sleep and not fear me. I stood there in silence, to Jack I was death standing over him. It was his move he had the home advantage I waited for him to move but he was still sitting there in silence,in a blink of eye I was gone and back again but this time I had a surprise with me I showed him what it was a nuclear bomb I kill everyone in no time and there wouldn't be a scratch on me at least that was the plan I didn't know if my powers would give out on me again .I said one word to him while I was there I said explain and he began to talk but he didn't explain he was trying to change the topic but I saw it from the start, I said you got less than seconds to tell me who is it your working for. He said we don't who he is but he said he knows you better than anyone, I thought I didn't tell anyone everything about me.

I sent Jack on skulkers island to have a vacation, I went to the lab this statement I heard today made no sense who knows me better than me...I stopped in my tracks could there be an other me. I went hours to make a way that would make sense but if there's another me is in my world or another memory's flew into my head of when I split into to two Danny's when they were both ghost maybe one escaped or one made a copy of its self when the one who made that one became part of me again he couldn't become part of the orginal again.

I didn't know what to do or who to go to find out who this is or if its me. I stopped I went back to what I once called home it was falling apart but the lab was fine i looked for things that maybe would help me I took every Fenton gadget vehicle I everything. I took the ghost gauntlets and I went to find Vlad so I could destroy his life like he has tried to do to me. So I began my way towards the house to pay him a visit. I changed into my human half thinking he might think I lost my powers. I knocked on the door and seconds had only passed when I saw Vlad standing there with a evil smirk on his face. Something like that probably would of made me flinch but that was then. Pictures ran through my mind as I stepped in side I saw things that must have happend to me in a different time or maybe a differnt path. Vlad said he discovered something about me,I was brought down to the lab. He brought me to the ghost zone and brought me to clockwork. I didn't wait I asked him what he found and how and most of all why was he helping me. Clockwork spoke and said that he found something that would be a challange for me. Moments passed when a picture of...me appeared a smirked came across my face as I would have never imagined fighting myself but I knew it wouldn't be anything i was weak when I was good I held back and that's one differnce in this fight that will hurt his chances. I asked when will he be arriving Clockwork said soon...I thought and thought to finish this quick or...I thought if I make a power where I could drain life and or power from them. I quickly began and more and more powers unraveled as I went through this and they were great but I wanted the power to drain or take more from someone I worked and made and experimental dose which would give me powers take them,or die...but I wouldn't want to die before the big show (laughter) I eventually realized that I was alone no friends to cause chaos with so I worked on bringing back the evil Sam and maybe make some more friends and evil grin came across my face this was great I'm gonna have this world begging for mercy.


End file.
